What Happens In Vegas
by LunarianPrincess
Summary: After an awkward night Arnold and Helga have been on eggshells around each other. Forced together by their duties as Best Man and Maid of Honor, will they be able to let their attraction out? Or will what happens in Vegas stay in Vegas?
1. Chapter 1

LunarianPrincess

Title: What Happens in Vegas

Summary: A wedding in Vegas leads to a very interesting discovery, and an embarrassing revelation.

Warnings: Major adult actions (basically PWP).

Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold!

Hope you enjoy!

- I O I - I O I - I O I- I O I – I O I - I O I - I O I - I O I- I O I - I O I- I O I -

Helga's skin felt too tight. The craziness of the bachelorette party had gotten to her. The driving beats in the club were pounding in her veins, the alcohol in those veins making her more liquid, loose, free. She swayed her hips, laughing as Phoebe threw an arm around her hips and shimmied with her. Maroon5's Moves Like Jagger blasted through the speakers, mixed with some driving beat that Helga couldn't ignore. Knocking back the last of her Bacardi and coke, she grabbed Phoebe's hands and pulled her further onto the floor, the throng of girls giggling and following after them.

Helga gulped when she saw the guys across the floor, seated in the VIP section, a hot girl in next to nothing, specifically a bustier and lycra hot pants, bent over with new carafes of juice, and poured more Belvedere in everyone's glass. Her eyes were drawn to the man with the lazy green gaze. His lids were low over his eyes, as he glanced out over the crowd. Helga's throat went dry when they locked gazes for a second. He gave a short nod before turning back to his friends. She watched him for a second longer, the suit jacket hugged his shoulders, the dark green silk shirt lay open at his throat, the black pants. She shook her head, and turned back to dance with Phoebe.

A few hours later she stood in the elevator, holding her shoes in one hand and the YSL clutch in the other. Juggling the shoes and the clutch, she fished for the hotel keys as she padded down the hallway with the other girls. They were in two suites, Lila, Rhonda, and Patti in the one suite and Helga and Phoebe in the other. Helga and Phoebe's suite adjoined Arnold and Gerald's suite. Once she made sure the other three were in their suite, she led Phoebe into the foyer, dropping her heels and clutch into the chair at the end of the little desk. Phoebe wobbled a bit and Helga reached out to steady her, chuckling softly.

Once Phoebe had been shoved into her pajamas and passed out on the bed Helga wandered through the suite. She looked at the couch in front of the tv, but passed by, she went to the window and pressed her nose against it as she tried to look north to the other hotels. The lights were spectacular, and she was grateful for the excuse to come to this opulent town. Trailing her fingers along the glass she headed back to her room. She pulled off the slinky dress she'd worn to the club, then pulled off her strapless bra, she pulled on an oversized t-shirt and crawled into bed. Her skin was hot and prickly, she tossed and turned in the plush bed trying to get comfortable, laying there in the silence she groaned.

Shoving off the sheet she slid off the bed and went to wear her suitcase stood by the closet. In a small hidden zipper, she found the package she was looking for. Taking out the small pink bag she froze, listening for any sign Phoebe had woken up. She pushed the drape a little ways back from the window, allowing a tiny sliver of light to hit the bed and gently illuminating the room. That done, she sat back down on the bed. Taking a deep breath she pulled the zipper back, pulled the small silver and pink device out, a slim book, then the Ziploc of batteries. She set the book aside, set the silver and pink pack in her lap and set the pink bag on the dresser. She popped the Ziploc open and slid out three double a batteries, then slid the plastic backing off the plastic pack in her lap. Popping the batteries in, the tiny clicks disguised the very light sound of a door opening and closing in the background.

Realizing it was too dark to try and read the erotica packed with the tiny vibrator, she tossed it onto the dresser and leaned back against the pillows, closing her eyes and trying to think of a fantasy. The small smacking noise the book made when it hit the dresser disguised the sound of a door opening much closer to her.

She let her mind flow back to the club, back to that moment when her eyes had locked with Arnold's emerald ones. Only this time instead of turning away from her, he let his eyes burn into hers as he stood up, moving sinuously through the crowd. Helga felt her pulse speed up as she looked into her fantasy's eyes. She shivered as she ran her fingers over her body, feeling the soft cotton catch on the pads of her fingers. The fantasy Arnold slowly circled around her, letting his face dip into her neck to delicately sniff the perfume she had spritzed there earlier. He stood firmly behind her, his fingers digging into her hips as he pulled her back to be flush against his chest. Her own hand followed his, sliding over her hip to just below her belly button. The other hand fluttered over her hip up her ribcage, to hover just below her breast.

Her breath caught as her mind delved into the fantasy, Arnold rubbing her body, sliding his hands over her possessively, the pounding rhythm of the music speeding up her pulse. Impatiently her one fist clutched the fabric of the shirt and pulled it up to the top of her thighs. She let out a sigh as her hand brushed the skin of her leg, she let go of the shirt and her breast as she lifted up a bit to find the little silver bullet. Once her fingers closed over it, she set the control on her stomach and spread her thighs a bit as she ran the smooth plastic over her skin to warm it up a bit. Her stomach clenched as she slid it along the inside of her thigh, slowly she pulled it back up to the juncture of her thighs, letting out a mewl as it pressed against her, her fingers were wet when she pulled them away.

She cupped one breast, pinching her nipple before letting her fingers flick on the controls, her body jolted as the first rush of vibration pulsed against her most sensitive part. A moan left her mouth as she slid her hand from her breast, over her neck, to tangle in the hair she'd left loose at the club. In her fantasy, Arnold mimicked the motion, gripping her hair as he trailed his lips over the pulse point at her neck. She made a keening noise as she got closer, one hand between her legs to hold the bullet steady, the other clutching the tiny plastic box, thumb over the sliding control. Her breathing was heavy and gasping as she got closer. Her fantasy became less linear, more flashes of moments, bright shining wishes given form. Her teeth pressed into her bottom lip, her neck muscles straining, her lungs heaving, and she knew it was coming. She let out a breath, his name coming out in a needy rush before her body tightened, shaking and shivering, and then she relaxed.

She lay there for a moment, jolting a bit with the aftershocks as she tried to move too soon. Finally she was able to pull her shirt down and sit up. She grabbed a wipe from the CumClean packet. She wiped up the bullet, pulled the batteries out, replaced everything in the pink bag and returned it to the suitcase. She tossed the wipe into the trash by the door, and paused. Her head cocked to the side as she looked at the door, it was cracked open 2 inches. Frowning at it, she opened the door and peeked out into the common area of the suite. It was empty. Shrugging, she figured she mustn't have latched it tightly when she closed it. Stretching, she yawned, and was grateful that tomorrow was the spa day, still one more day til the wedding. Pulling the door securely behind her, she twitched the curtains closed and jumped back into bed, and was asleep shortly after.

- I O I - I O I - I O I- I O I – I O I - I O I - I O I - I O I- I O I - I O I- I O I -

Smut, pure smut. But I hope you enjoy it. I sure did...And I can't wait to reveal what happens next. What do you think happens?

Please, please review!


	2. Chapter 2

LunarianPrincess

Title: What Happens in Vegas

Chapter 2

Summary: A wedding in Vegas leads to a very interesting discovery, and an embarrassing revelation.

Warnings: Major adult actions (basically PWP).

Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold!

Hope you enjoy!

- I O I - I O I - I O I- I O I – I O I - I O I - I O I - I O I- I O I - I O I- I O I -

Arnold stared at the shower wall as the scalding spray slammed into his back. His palms were pressed flat against the wall, his arms tense, his shoulders a solid ball of muscle. He stared, unseeing, at the wall, replaying what had just happened. The night at the club, the servers wearing those ridiculous clothes, running into the girls on the floor, trying not to stare at the girl he'd had on his mind for a long time, having a few too many drinks.

Finally they were on the elevator before stumbling drunkenly into the room with Gerald, teasing him about how tame the bachelor party had been, how dopey he looked when he got that dreamy look on his face when he saw Phoebe at the club, muttering about getting something from Helga as Gerald went into his room and shut the door.

Arnold walked to the adjoining door, opening it quietly, he was just gonna check, if the girls were asleep, then he'd wait til morning. He paused in his recollection, he couldn't even remember what he'd wanted to get from Helga, probably a new copy of the itinerary or something.

The room had been quiet, both doors closed, he'd been about to turn and head back to his room when he heard it. A catch of breath and then a sigh. He walked closer to the door nearest him, Helga's room. He heard another sound, an almost mechanic hum, and a groan. His brow furrowed as he got closer, a shocked gasp had him silently turning the knob, pulling the door slowly toward him. What was revealed to him would be burned into his mind until the end of time.

Helga, funny, aloof, confident Helga, splayed on the bed, legs spread, one hand between her thighs, the other cupped over her breast. His own breath caught as he looked at her, blonde hair cascading across the pillows, face flushed, thickly lashed eyes closed, white teeth digging into her red lip. There was a shaft of light that fell onto the pillows just above her head, which made her features and skin easy to distinguish, but he still had no idea what color the shirt was.

He could tell there was a bit of moisture clinging to the slides of her thigh, glistening in the neon pall. He'd felt himself harden as she moaned in the back of her throat, which was exposed when her head tilted back and her hips lifted up. He could see the tension in her body as she pinched her nipple and pressed harder between her thighs. Then her hand slid into her hair, gripping, clenching in those blonde waves, as her body seemed to draw even tauter. Then her hand gripped something on her stomach and she was coming, Arnold's mouth went dry as her legs shook and her lungs heaved in a breath.

"Arnold" at first he was terrified that she'd noticed him, and his eyes instantly flew to her face. But her eyes were still closed tight, her face was relaxing, as was her body. The red flush fading to just her cheeks, her tense expression replaced with one of a serene and sated nature. Arnold tried to soundlessly close the door, before rushing back to his room. He closed the connecting door and ran into the bathroom. He quickly shoved out of all his clothes, and stepped into the scalding spray of the shower he'd turned on.

His brain was stuck on repeat, playing those moments of carnal exposure over and over. Helga would kill him if she ever found out that he had seen her during such a private moment, when she was so vulnerable. But he kept hearing his name on her lips, breathy, full of desire, wanton. It was going to drive him crazy, and now he was going to have to deal with even worse fantasies about the blonde, now that he'd seen how she could be during moments of passion, before he had barely anything to go on.

He groaned and let his head drop forward. He was still as aroused as hell, hard and pulsing. Cursing, he let one hand fall away from the wall to grip himself. He started to stroke slowly, replaying what he'd seen before, then falling into a fantasy. He was sitting in the VIP booth again, only this time, the girl bringing them drinks in hot pants and that tight top wasn't a curvy brunette, but a very familiar blonde.

He watched as she bent over to fill his drink, revealing her fabulous legs, and causing her pert ass to be exposed. She looked at him over her shoulder, winking as she caught him staring. He squeezed himself tighter, twisting his fist as he imagined her straddling him. Leaning over him, allowing her hair to cascade over his shoulder as she nibbled on his ear. He slid his thumb over the head as the girl in his fantasy ground down against him and sucked on his neck. He let his hands slide around her waist, pulling her closer, sighing as he felt a shudder travel up his spine.

His legs wobbled as he stroked himself harder, eyes closed as he imagined the girl in his lap leaning away from him to pull her top down. He could feel himself get closer, circling the head, twisting as his fist closed tighter around his shaft. In the fantasy his lips closed over one pink nipple as she sighed his name. Hearing his name in that breathy sigh was all it took for him to cum.

His body shook as a few spurts dribbled down the wall of the shower. Arnold turned around, letting the hot water clean him off, he let his head fall forward, thunking into the tile of the shower. He groaned, what was he going to do, he had four more days in Vegas with her, and there was no way he was going to be able to look at her without seeing her as she had been, splayed out in bed, getting herself off. He groaned when he realized just thinking of it had made him hard again.

Finally he was lying in bed, staring at the ceiling. He was exhausted, he'd cum twice in the shower, thinking of her. Now he dreaded going to bed, for fear of the dreams he might have. But then he realized the dreams wouldn't be any worse than the ones he'd been having for the last 7 months, just more accurate. Flinging his arm over his eyes, he shifted in the bed before falling asleep.

- I O I - I O I - I O I- I O I – I O I - I O I - I O I - I O I- I O I - I O I- I O I -

So, our resident football head is having some fantasies of his own... How will they get through the wedding festivities without letting on?

Which character would you love to have make an appearance? Or whats something in Vegas you've always wanted to do? I'd love to know what about Vegas intrigues you! PM me if you don't want to put it in your review.

Please, please review!


	3. Chapter 3

LunarianPrincess

Title: What Happens in Vegas

Chapter 3

Summary: A wedding in Vegas leads to a very interesting discovery, and an embarrassing revelation.

Warnings: Major adult actions.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold!

Hope you enjoy!

- I O I - I O I - I O I- I O I – I O I - I O I - I O I - I O I- I O I - I O I- I O I -

Helga slipped into her pink yoga pants, then grabbed the white tank emblazoned in bright blue across the upper back "Maid of Honor." It had the date of the wedding on the bottom of the back, the front had a pretty scroll design with G&P featuring prominently. She shoved the hair out of her face, pulling it up into a ponytail at the back of her head. Grabbing a tote, she made sure it had the book she'd brought with her, "Girl in the Steel Corset," a couple Cosmos, her phone, and the "book." It wasn't really a book, just an accordion file with all the stuff for the wedding; itineraries, receipts, confirmations, and the vows.

Swinging the tote onto her shoulder, she went into the common room, where Phoebe lounged in a blue tank with a white "Bride" emblazoned on her shoulders, her legs were propped up on the coffee table, blue yoga pants, and blue flip flops. Phoebe was flicking through a magazine with one hand, while her other held her phone up, scrolling through the many messages she had gotten. Taking a month off from her office had thrown people into panics, mothers and fathers desperate to get their kids in before she left, nurses and the other doctors begging her to reconsider. Helga held back a laugh.

"Let's get goin Pheebs, we gotta get the other girls UP, which after last night, MAY be a lost cause, but hey, whatcha gonna do?" Phoebe laughed at Helga's laconic speech.

"Coming" Phoebe trilled. That sent both of them into a fit of the giggles. Stepping out of the room, she turned to follow after Phoebe before she remembered she wanted the room cleaned before they returned from the spa. She turned around only to run into a very solid object. She only had time for a shocked "Hey!" before her momentum carried her backward. She inwardly cursed as she could feel herself falling when she halted.

Her eyes flew open in surprise. She was staring at the neck and chest of a man in a grey polo shirt. Lifting her eyes she swallowed as she saw full lips, a straight nose and very green eyes. She looked away quickly, a blush staining her cheeks as she remember how last night she had been imagining his hands all over, and his lips on her skin. She went to pull away, not noticing the bright red flush spreading up his neck and over his cheeks, neither did she notice the slight stroking of his hands on her waist.

"Criminy football-head, I'd thought we'd grown out of this" Her voice was slightly gruff. Gerald and Phoebe laughed at her, but Arnold remained unusually quiet. Shrugging, she pulled out her room key, popped open the door and swung the placard for "do the room up early" onto the handle of the door. "Hey boys, sorry to deprive you of our fantabulous presence, but we got plans." Reaching out she snagged Phoebe's arm, pulling her out of Gerald's embrace, and laughed at the groans of disappointment as their lips were pulled away from each other. "Ta!"

She rapped on the door of the bridesmaid's suite. "Up and at 'em!" the door was opened by Lila, who smiled at Helga and Phoebe, and waved as Arnold and Gerald passed by. Lila's eyes widened when she saw Arnold looking at Helga. Lila's cheeks heated as she took in his lustful glance, his eyes slid up Helga, lingering on her backside. His head turned away as Helga raised her eyebrow at Lila, and turned to look at the boys. She pushed Lila into the room and dragged Phoebe after.

Helga's heart dropped at the way Lila looked after Arnold, that pink tinge giving away her feelings. Lila was finally returning Arnold's feeling after all these years, granted Arnold had professed to be over Little Ms. Perfect, but Helga always wondered if he was holding a torch for her. Shaking it off, she rallied the troops. Rhonda was wearing sunglasses along with her capri's and tank, Patti was draped over the side of the sofa, with dark circles under her eyes. Lila was looking a bit tired, but chipper as always.

"C'mon girls, the spa awaits, don't forget to hydrate when you get there, will do a world of good for you," She watched as Lila and Patti grabbed their things, but Rhonda didn't even move. Rolling her eyes, Helga went over, shook her shoulder and when she jumped put a hand under her arm and pulled her up. "You too, princess!" Helga smirked at Rhonda's grimace.

Helga was quiet in the elevator, just listening to Phoebe and Lila extol the virtues of the spa, while Rhonda complained and Patti commiserated. They stopped at the 3rd floor and exited, following the signs to the spa. They entered a beautifully appointed lobby, and the girls grabbed seats as Helga went to check in. She was handed five locker keys, and 5 pairs of sandals. She passed these out, explaining that the massages were all to be over at 1pm, at which point, they'd have some free time before dinner at 7.

The girls went back to the atrium, grabbing robes out of the lockers, and changing into bathing suits to disperse into the various pools, Jacuzzis, and saunas. Deciding that she'd not do anything else but enjoy the relaxation, Helga left the magazines and book in the tote and just grabbed the suit she'd brought with her, then went into one of the changing rooms. Helga slipped the robe on over her black bikini, grabbed a glass of water that had been balanced in a bowl of ice and wandered toward the Jacuzzi. Sipping at the water, she slid the robe off her shoulders and tossed it onto the small bench near the edge of the Jacuzzi.

She stepped in, relishing the hot water that encompassed her body as she sank up to her chin in the bubbles. She took a sip of the chilled water, grateful for the fact that she grabbed it before sinking into the relaxing Jacuzzi. She chatted idly with the other girls, watching as they wandered off to go in the steam room, when Phoebe got in the shower and disappeared into the waiting room for her deluxe body treatment. Helga smirked, this had been the perfect gift to the bride and her fellow bridesmaids, a complete day of indulgence and relaxation. Yeah, her credit card was still wincing, but it would be ok, it's not like her job at the firm didn't allow for these sorts of luxuries.

Glancing at the clock she decided she'd better get out and ready for her scrub and massage. She thanked the attendant who held a towel out to her as she ascended the short flight of stairs out of the Jacuzzi. She slipped her robe on, and wandered into the waiting room, grabbing a couple slices of cucumbers and another glass of water. She could taste a hint of orange, and glanced at the reservoir, where there were slices of orange mingling among the ice cubes. Rolling her eyes and scoffing, she finished her drink and reclined in the plushly cushioned wicker chair. Placing the cucumber slices over her eyes she listened to the soothing music and let her mind wander.

Predictably, it wandered straight to a tall blonde man with an electric green gaze. Helga was shocked at how lewd her own fantasies could be, this time her favorite football head was tied to her hotel bed and she had a long peacock feather she was using to torture him. A while later, when her cheeks started to get bright pink and she worried about whether her suit had enough padding in the cups to hide her beaded nipples, she heard her name called by a pleasant voice. A short brunette girl waited by the open door, smiling brightly at her. Despite her tetchy nature, Helga felt herself smiling back.

"Hi, I'm Robin, I'll be working with you today, and I see you have the orange-blossom scrub with the Vichy shower and full body massage. The treatment will last about 80 minutes, do you have any questions?" her voice was deeper than Helga expected, but mellifluous and pleasing. Her curly brown hair was clipped back away from her face, and her brown eyes sparkled.

"Nope!" Helga's response was decisive but cheerful. Robin led her to a room and held the door open for her. The room was lit softly, and a tiny fountain lay on the counter next to a sink and a tall cabinet. In the middle was a flat bed/tub thing with a pulley-rigged shower system above it.

"You can remove your robe and suit, and place it on the chair in the corner, or hang it on the hook on the back of the door. Lie face-up, under the sheet, on the tub, I'll give you a few minutes to get settled. I'll be right back, and I'll knock before I come in.

Helga slipped off the robe and threw it on the chair, then she reached behind herself and pulled the strings apart on her back, slipping the top off she hung the top on the hook on the back of the door. Then she pulled the bottoms off and hung those up as well, finally she grabbed the robe and placed it over her suit. When she was comfortably lying under the sheet, she heard a slight knock.

"I'm good!" Robin smiled at the way Helga contorted in order to see the door. Helga lay back as Robin moved around the small room, pulling out some bottles, and turning down the music with a remote, then going to the side and pulling something out of what looked like a microwave. She had a bowl in which she poured some crystals then poured some orange oil into it before mixing it up. She spread a bit of the new paste on Helga.

"How does that feel? Do you want more or less crystals?" After hearing Helga's answer she poured more of the sugar mixture in then spread it on Helga's limbs, massaging the mixture into her skin. Helga's eyes closed as she savored the orange blossom fragrance and the soothing feeling of Robin's long strokes, and the stress flowed out of her.

"You have quite a bit of tension in your neck and shoulders," The soft statement made her hum in acknowledgement. Robin's hands flowed across her shoulders and up the back of her neck, lifting her head off the folded towel and slowly rotating it, using the side of her hand to press lightly up the corded muscle of her neck. Finally she turned on the shower and rinsed the scrub from the front of Helga's body. Once she was clean, Robin held the towel up and asked Helga to turn over. Shoving up, Helga turned over, shimmying down and trying to move the towel back to lay flat.

Helga listened as Robin made a few comments and began the same process over with the back of her body. Helga found herself making comments, and before long, was somehow spilling the details of her predicament with Arnold to the cheerful brunette who was massaging her. She started back in grade school, at the inception of the crush, followed it through the ambiguous years of junior high, through torturous years of high school, when they had been friends but never more, to more recently when she had been humiliated at Phoebe's engagement party. Robin made inarticulate noises along with the narrative, groaning in commiseration, letting out a huff of not-quite-laughter. Finally she made a couple suggestions, but Helga had been drifting off into relaxation, and only hummed at Robin's suggestion of making a move.

Robin softly said she was done, told her that she could take her time and when she was ready to put her suit and robe on and Robin would be waiting for her in the hall. Helga slowly opened her eyes, feeling more relaxed than she had in years. She slowly sat up, waiting for the room to settle and stop spinning. She let out a little giggle, before standing, slowly stretching and slipping her suit and robe back on.

She thanked Robin heartily, smiling when the girl wished her luck with the infuriating football head. Helga went back to the atrium, and hung her robe on a hook before going into the steam room. She felt the oil on her body sink in, making her feel luxuriously smooth, she slid a hand down her leg, relishing the silky texture. She sat through two rounds of fresh steam and then slipped out to take a shower. Finally back in her clothes, she went to the front and left a generous tip for Robin.

She had seen the other girls, and informed them she was heading back to the room to change before getting ready to go for a bit of sightseeing. The other girls had responded enthusiastically, asking her to wait up and take them with her. She had said sure, but that she was leaving at 2pm in order to be back to get ready for their dinner reservations. Getting back to the room she tossed the tote on the couch before going into the room. She grabbed a sundress hanging in the closet and stripped down, before pulling on fresh panties and a strapless dress. She pulled the dress on and reached around to zip up the dress, when she heard the door open. She pulled on the zipper and was biting her tongue in consternation when she thought she heard her name called, but it was muffled through the door. Holding the front of her dress to her chest, she opened the door but was looking at the ground as she nearly tripped over a shoe.

"Hey Pheebs, how'd you like the massage and stuff?" She called out, kicking the shoe back into her room before wandering out to the common room. She was looking over her shoulder trying to see why her zipper was not smoothly closing up her dress. Finally growing frustrated with it she turned and said "Hey could you get my stupid zipper? Damn thing won't fucking cooperate!" She swept her hair off her back and tucked it under her chin.

As she felt hands grip the sides of her dress, she was struck with a frisson of awareness. Her skin sprouted goosebumps, as the hair on the back of her neck stood up. She gave a shocked inhale when rough fingertips brushed the skin of her back and the clicking of the zipper sounded as loud as a jackhammer in the suddenly oppressive silence. Her eyes were wide when she turned around and caught that familiar green gaze.

- I O I - I O I - I O I- I O I – I O I - I O I - I O I - I O I- I O I - I O I- I O I -

Ok, so this wasn't full of hot sweaty action, but hopefully there will be more of that soon.

I live in Vegas, so it is sometimes hard for me to remember what the tourists do, but I love to show off the different sides of my home…so I'm going to have some fun with this group in Vegas! Please, please review!


	4. Chapter 4

LunarianPrincess

Title: What Happens in Vegas

Chapter 4

Summary: A wedding in Vegas leads to a very interesting discovery, and an embarrassing revelation.

Warnings: Major adult actions.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold!

Hope you enjoy!

- I O I - I O I - I O I- I O I – I O I - I O I - I O I - I O I- I O I - I O I- I O I -

Arnold froze in the hallway when he saw Helga and Phoebe emerge from the suite in front of him. His skin heated all over as it felt like his stomach was full of rocks. Arnold saw the pink yoga pants and white tank, but in his head he just saw that shadowed t-shirt, and long, lean legs. He was stopped in his tracks by his memories, swallowing hard as he willed himself not to physically react. Gerald kept talking and walking, and when the two girls didn't acknowledge their presence his feet kept carrying him forward.

His breath hadn't quite caught up to him when she turned, her blonde hair swinging around in that pony tail of hers, and ran full into him. His hands slid around her, without even realizing. She was only a few inches shorter, putting her eyes at his chin level. Her "Hey!" was only heard in the background as he was so focused on the feeling of her in his arms. His hands were clasped loosely around her waist, and the movement had caused her tank top to ride up, exposing a delicious bit of skin between her pants and her top.

He could almost feel Gerald roll his eyes. The last couple of months had been a bit trying for Gerald, even he could admit that. Ever since the night of the engagement party, Arnold had been like a man possessed, he hadn't shut up about Helga since then, and Gerald, in typical fashion, was in favor of open wooing, rather than silent pining. Arnold, however, was too terrified of losing Helga's friendship, what he hadn't lost already, should he suddenly declare his interest in her.

He missed the words that she snapped, but loved the gleam of humor in her eye, and her sardonic smile had him leaning in imperceptibly, before he realized Gerald and Phoebe were kissing and Helga was out of his arms. He shook his head a bit, trying to clear his head and not see Helga splayed on a bed, naked in his mind instead of the way he'd seen her last night. He and Gerald watched as Helga dragged Phoebe away, sauntering down the hallway and throwing a wave and a smile over her shoulder.

He and Gerald laughed as Helga banged on the door and shouted to the girls in the other suite. His eyes drifted over her form as the door opened, lingering on the way the yoga pants cupped her tight ass. He licked his lips as he dragged his eyes away from her form and grimaced at Gerald's laugh.

"Oh shut up you." Arnold's hopeless tone just set Gerald off even more, and the laughter filled the elevator as they headed down to breakfast. They chatted about the tee time in an hour, if the boys were even gonna be alive when they went back upstairs, and other trivial things.

"So, you gonna make a move or what?" Gerald slipped that phrase in and Arnold nearly choked on his coffee.

"Gerald! We've been over this, I am not going to do anything, remember what happened that night? Yeah, not gonna want a repeat of that, thanks all the same, I barely survived last time!" Arnold rubbed his forehead as he felt a headache coming on, just remembering what had happened all those months ago, not to mention what had happened last night. He pulled at his collar as he felt his skin heat up again.

"Man, when are you gonna get over that?" Gerald sighed and shook his head. "I'm telling ya, you need to do something about that girl, or someone else is gonna beat ya to it." Arnold nodded morosely as he stared at his omelet.

"I just don't know what to do, after what happened, she won't be alone with me. She finds any excuse to disappear, I don't know, it's just not the same, but then again, I guess we both do that. I just don't know what to say to her, I can't tell her the truth, she'd murder me." Arnold couldn't believe he was finally confessing this to Gerald, this humiliating tidbit. He looked up and was grateful to see that Gerald looked concerned rather than mocking or disgusted as he feared.

"To be fair, Arnold, what you did was kinda messed up, I mean, you left her on the floor," Gerald tried to deliver that line as softly as possible, but Arnold was still racked with guilt.

"I didn't know what to do, you know why I had to get out of there, I just, I didn't know what to do," Arnold's shoulder's slumped and they mercifully changed the subject.

After breakfast the guys grabbed a bunch of coffees to take up to the boys. Arnold carried the tray while Gerald held his own coffee and the bag with sugar and creams. Gerald banged on the door, after what seemed like five minutes of banging, Sid finally came to the door, eyes bloodshot and blinking blearily. He swung his head slowly up to look at Gerald before locking in on the cups in Arnold's tray.

"Saviour!" Sid's reverent whisper made Gerald and Arnold laugh, but not as much as when he grabbed the cup and gulped down about half in 2 seconds. That sound brought Stinky and Harold out, Stinky was wearing boxers and one sock, Harold had been in the bathroom and at least had sweats and a tank on.

"What's with all the dang-flabbit noise, fellers?" Stinky's petulant tone brought even more chuckles from Gerald and Arnold.

"Why do we have to be up this early!" Harold's cry was echoed by the other two. "Its not even 9am yet!"

"C'mon guys, java then tee-time, we gotta be out of here before 9:00 am if we wanna make it." Gerald set the bag of cream and sugar on the table then hopped over the back of the couch to grab the remote. He turned on the big screen, then surfed through the hotel channels and onto ESPN. Arnold followed over to sit in the chair by the couch. They watched the news on some of the sports events of the week while the other guys guzzled down the coffee then disappeared to get ready for the golf game.

"It was nice of your bro to get us this round of golf for the groomsmen and everything," Arnold commented as they waited through the commercial break.

"Yeah, its really awesome that he knows some people who run that one golf course, what's it called, oh yeah Angel Park, you know the GPA have tournaments there. Jamie-O's supposed to play in that pro-am celebrity tournament in a couple months." Arnold nodded then looked at his watch. He shook his arm, settling the large face onto the middle of his wrist. He smiled nostalgically at the large black face. A gift from Helga when he'd gotten that promotion at the newspaper, a simple gold watch with a large black face and a tiny diamond marking the 12 o'clock spot. Gerald shook his head and snorted out a breath as he saw the dopey smile on Arnold's face as he looked at the watch.

"Gotta get going, tee time is going to be soon. We should be back around 1ish, which will be nice, that's what time the girls should be done at the spa." Gerald made a noise and gave him a look that said "oh yeah... the 'girls'" Arnold pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes as if to say "keep it shut big-mouth" Gerald chuckled but stood up as the other guys came out. They headed back to Arnold and Gerald's room to get the clubs. They razzed each other on the way down to valet, joking about who would win, placing bets on the outcome, who'd lose their ball first, who'd lose a club first, who'd snap a club on a bad shot, who'd hit someone else with their ball. They were still laughing as they waited for the SUV they'd rented to come out of valet.

"Shotgun!" five voices rang out as SUV pulled up, causing some of the people in the waiting area to laugh at the rambunctious group. Arnold even engaged in a halfhearted pushing war as Gerald elbowed his way to the door saying "GROOM! GROOM! I get shotgun," before hoping into the front seat. Arnold shrugged at Stinky and went around to the driver's side, slipping the valet a couple of ones before sliding into the car and buckling up.

Gerald and the guys kept oohing and ahhing at the stuff on the strip while Arnold tried desperately to avoid kamikaze cab drivers and empty-headed tourists, both of whom were trying their level best to kill the group. Finally he pulled onto Flamingo and onto the I-15. He followed the directions and soon had them out of the crazy area and into what looked like a serene suburb. He pulled off the freeway and passed a tiny hotel-casino before turning left into the golf course parking lot.

The boys piled out of the car, grabbing their clubs from the back before heading up the stairs to the clubhouse. Gerald checked them in and accepted congratulations and well wishes from the guys behind the counter. They got the 2 carts then headed out to the first tee. The morning passed quickly, with slices, hooks, ribbing, jokes, and lots of laughs and 'advice' on marriage, which basically amounted to "Keep your damn mouth shut during fights" as Harold succinctly put it.

The incident between Arnold and Helga had only been mentioned once, but when Sid had seen the look in Arnold's eyes, he'd quickly changed the subject and gave Harold a warning glance. Stinky, as oblivious as ever, just kept talking about Vegas, how big it was, how bright, how HOT. The boys all agreed, fanning themselves and grateful for the forewarning, having worn light colors and shorts.

They were dropping the carts back at the clubhouse when Arnold felt the tell-tale prickle on his face and the back of his neck. Catching sight of himself in the glass around the clubhouse restaurant, he groaned. His face was a very bright shade of red, and he hadn't brought any aloe. He said something to Gerald, who responded that he also hadn't brought any, but due to Phoebe's job he was sure she had some with her. Arnold made a mental note to ask for it when they made it back to the hotel.

This time Harold drove, and Arnold took advantage to watch the strip appear, looking at all the signs and all the different hotels. The old ones downtown, short but clustered together, a couple strip clubs along the freeway with signs advertising full nude and couple's specials, then the bright pink mirror bright glass of the Adventuredome, the other themed hotels, then the Rio on the right as they got into the exit lane. Arnold gawked at the Caesars Palace towers and the faux Eiffel tower across the street.

The boys checked their golf bags with the bellhop, deciding they'd call later after they'd gotten settled in. The boys headed upstairs, deciding on chilling in the hotel room before going out to dinner that night. Harold had made numerous apologies to Gerald, but they had all understood that Patti wanted to visit her cousin, who happened to live in Vegas. Patti's cousin and husband had just had a baby, and she was desperate to see the baby. That meant they were taking this evening to go out to Henderson to visit. This meant only 8 for dinner at the teppan steakhouse Phoebe had booked. Arnold searched his mind, oh yes, Benihana's at the Hilton. The restaurant was in a hotel off the strip, but not too far away. Phoebe had told everyone it was going to be awesome, but Arnold was still a bit wary, he'd never heard of a teppan steakhouse, but you couldn't go wrong with steak. Right?

His skin was starting to prickle, and he desperately hoped that Phoebe would be able to fix his face so he didn't look like a complete freak at the wedding. He glanced at his watch again, his eyes flicked to the ceiling as he did some mental calculations. They should be back, Phoebe should be done with the spa and he hoped that she had come back to the room instead of somewhere else. He let the guys know he'd be right back. He knocked on the girl's door but didn't hear a response. But then he heard a noise. Maybe she was in the bathroom. Deciding it was easier to just go through the connecting door and wait for her, he pulled his room key out of his wallet and went into the room. Checking himself in the mirror, he realized the back of his neck was bad, and since he didn't want aloe all over his shirt, he pulled it off, leaving him in his khaki shorts and his shoes and socks. He checked the mirror again and saw the red flush spread farther across his shoulders and down his back than he realized.

He walked to the connecting door, opening it quickly and calling out the girls' names. He didn't hear a response and was about to head back into his room when he heard Helga's voice calling for Phoebe, his eyes widened saw Helga's door swing open. He licked his lips as he watched her head bowed, blonde hair swinging, to kick a shoe back into her room. Her hand was clutched at her bust, the soft blue fabric of her dress fisted at her chest. She reached around and struggled with something behind her back, letting the top droop a bit, exposing more of her cleavage and a bit of her lacy white bra.

"Hey could you get my stupid zipper? Damn thing won't fucking cooperate!" Her voice was full of frustration and his breath escaped his lung on a silent laugh. He slowly reached forward, eyes traveling over the expanse of smooth, pale skin exposed. The white lace clung to her back just below her shoulder blades, gaping a bit as she pushed her shoulders back and tried to shove the two edges of fabric together. His hand reached out, gripping the zipper between his fingertips. He heard her gasp as goosebumps popped out on her skin, felt them pebbled under his fingertips, feeling her suddenly chilled flesh.

Time seemed to slow down as the zipper clinked into place at the top of the dress. Arnold watched as a shiver traveled from the base of her spine up to shake her shoulders, saw her bare feet move as she pivoted around to face him, saw the twist of blonde currently tucked under her chin. Saw her plump mouth open in shock, her cheeks pale and her eyes wide. He froze, his hand still outstretched, now that he finally had her alone he had no idea what to say to her. He had stepped closer to her, watching as her hair swung away over her shoulder as her chin came up to keep her eyes on his. He was leaning forward, hand moving up to slide over the soft flesh on her shoulder when he heard it, mentally he cursed as he heard the door, which was currently mechanically humming as the lock disengaged. Helga's eyes left his as the door clicked and swung open.

"Helga I love you so much! That was so am…" Phoebe's voice trailed off as she took in the scene in front of her. Helga sputtered something before running into her room and slamming the door. Arnold's hand, still outstretched, feeling the phantom texture of Helga's shoulder, came up to rub the back of his neck before he hissed in pain as he was reminded of why he'd come to the room in the first place. He turned, a sheepish expression on his face, to face Phoebe.

"Hey Phoebes, I got a bit too much sun on the course today and I was hoping you'd have some aloe for me." He refused to acknowledge the moment she'd interrupted, desperate to not acknowledge the tension that still existed between Helga and him. Phoebe shook her head before coming down the few steps into the living room area, and making her way to a bag that stood on the desk against the window. He watched as she pulled out a green tube and turned away from him.

"Oh Arnold, you can be so thick-headed sometimes," Arnold had a feeling she wasn't talking about his sunburn as she walked him back to the connecting door. Shoving him through the door, he had barely gotten through before he felt the door slammed behind him. He turned to stare at the door, and in the silence he heard the metallic jingle of the sliding lock on the girl's side of the door.

- I O I - I O I - I O I- I O I – I O I - I O I - I O I - I O I- I O I - I O I- I O I -

Ok, this wasn't full of any real sexiness, but there will be more of that soon.

I live in vegas, so it is hard for me to remember what the tourists do, but I love to show off the different sides of my home…so I'm going to have some fun with this group in Vegas for the next chapter! Hey Arnold! On the Strip! Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

LunarianPrincess

Title: What Happens in Vegas

Chapter 5

Summary: A wedding in Vegas leads to a very interesting discovery, and an embarrassing revelation.

Warnings: Major adult actions… well there was in previous chapters

Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold!

Sorry its been so long between updates… Went on a cruise and vacation for the summer, but here it is. Hope you enjoy!

- I O I - I O I - I O I- I O I – I O I - I O I - I O I - I O I- I O I - I O I- I O I -

Helga stared at Arnold in shock. She couldn't believe it, what the fuck was he doing in her suite, and why was he shirtless. At that thought her spine stiffened, and her chin rose up allowing the twist of hair to come loose, slowly uncoiling and swinging to lay across her shoulders and upper back. Her eyes traveled over the smooth expanse of his chest, noticing that he was still so toned, her bones literally ached with the need to run her hands over the planes of his pecs and the ridges in his abs. Her mouth went dry as she met his eyes, her heart slammed against her ribcage when she saw the expression of lust on his face, her own desire swamping her mind with images.

The fear came swiftly behind the desire, he couldn't be looking at her like that, not after what happened, it was her imagination. She desired him so much her mind was inventing his response to her. She wasn't alluring to him. She wasn't anything like what he wanted in a woman. Her stomach turned as she saw his shoulder muscles bunch and his hand started to come up towards her. She was terrified and wondered how the hell to get away from him, when she heard the mechanical whirr of the door. Thanking her lucky stars, she turned her head towards to the door as it swung open to reveal a giddy and loose Phoebe.

"Helga I love you so much! That was so am…" Phoebe's voice trailed off as she caught sight of Helga's face. Helga started to explain but spluttered and finally she turned on her heel and ran into her room, too embarrassed to be horrified by her lack of backbone. But she couldn't allow him to play with her emotions anymore. Their stupid dance of flirtation and teasing had culminated into a horrifyingly public meltdown. Helga still hadn't forgiven him for it, but worst of all she hadn't forgiven herself.

She sank onto her bed, listening as he told Phoebe about the sunburn he'd gotten. Phoebe rustled about in her bag in the living room, she heard Phoebe say something to him softly, then heard the door slam. She smiled smugly, she could always count on her best friend to back her up, but she blushed when the door opened, dropping her gaze and staring at her bare feet. She looked up at Phoebe with a wry smile on her face. She clasped her hands in her lap and took a big breath before looking up again. Phoebe was lounging against the doorway, her arms crossed and one hip propped up on the door jam.

"So, you wanna explain what that was?" Helga just shook her head slowly, her shoulders shrugging despondently. Phoebe's voice was soft but Helga could feel the curiosity radiating from the tiny Asian. Helga wished she had an answer to give, but she was just as confused as Phoebe. The events of one evening had left her with the chilling certainty that Arnold was in no danger of returning her affections, in fact she had felt the cruel sting of his rejection sharply enough to be prodded into completely cutting him out of her life, something that had never happened in all the years they'd known each other.

The awkwardness of their blowout that night had singed everyone present, and the group was only just beginning to recover from the burn. She had avoided group gatherings where he was present unless absolutely necessary, and there was no way she would be caught dead with him alone, which is why seeing him alone after all this time had been so shocking. In fact, the wedding was what had forced them into close proximity again. And the fact that both Phoebe and Gerald had solicited oaths that they would be civil and NOT ruin the wedding was the only reason things had begun to cool down.

"Wish I knew, Pheebs, wish I knew." Phoebe winced at her friend's forlorn tone. She went and plopped down on the edge of the bed next to her friend. "It's just, if all that stuff hadn't happened between us, I'd almost think he was interested, but after…" She trailed off and Phoebe's mind traveled back to that night, wincing at what her friend had endured. Helga didn't know but she'd set Arnold down the next day, and despite her size and unflappable calm, she was a terror when angry, and she'd been livid by what Arnold had done. Arnold had apologized numerous times, but for whatever reason, the normally genteel and polite young man, had never apologized to Helga, in fact, since that night, he'd not sought her out, nor remained in her company alone. Phoebe turned over the facts in her head, she'd have to talk to Gerald, but had no idea how to get to be with him alone before the wedding.

"Well, forget him, lets go out and have some fun, we're in sin city, about time you do what you do best!" Phoebe could see that her little pep talk hadn't shaken Helga out of her funk, but it did give her a distraction. Phoebe hurried out of the room as Helga bent to get some shoes out of her closet. Phoebe hurried to her room, throwing off the tank and yoga pants, before slipping into khaki shorts and a crisp purple blouse over a grey camisole. Helga was pulling at the top of her blue dress, the soft cotton laying gently against her curves, and Phoebe shoved down that tiny bit of jealousy she always felt when she looked at Helga's body.

"Let's get going! We gotta get out of here if we're gonna make it around the block and back!" Helga was laughing as she swung the straw tote over her shoulder. Phoebe grabbed her satchel and the two girls were out the door, running into the other girls who were walking towards them. Laughing, the group turned and they headed down the hall to the elevator, chatting excitedly.

"Helga, that was amazing, I really loved that scrub!" Lila's effusive thank you made the other girls laugh, but they all added their own thank yous, gushing about how awesome the spa was, how wonderful their masseuse, the wonderful treatment or some variation thereof. "I feel so soft!" At her statement the boy's door opened and the guys came tumbling out.

"Well, well, I'm not, just from looking at you!" Stinky's statement sent the girls into giggles and the guys guffawed and slapped him on the back. "Sorry, sweetheart, that was crude," Stinky apologized as he leaned down to kiss the cheek of his petite girlfriend. Lila's cheeks were bright pink, but Helga could see that she was secretly pleased. She and Phoebe rolled their eyes towards each other as Lila forgave him for being "Ever so much a cad," which caused everyone to start laughing again. They ribbed the couple about not changing at all, from Stinky's risqué comments to Lila's demure behavior. There was a lot of speculation about "quiet ones" and having to wonder about what happened behind closed doors, Lila turned magenta and Stinky finally punched Sid which made them change the subject.

They stood there in the hall, swapping stories about their day, the girls raving about the spa and the guys ribbing each other and trying to tell stories about the other guys' golf game, each more embarrassing than the last. Finally Helga snapped, "Hey, enough with your life stories, I wanna see the strip!" before striding off down the hall to stab at the elevator call button. The guys all asked what their plans were, and asked if they could join them on their jaunt down the Strip. Patti and Harold apologized for abandoning Phoebe and Gerald, they were going to get the smaller car out of valet, while the rest of the girls had planned to walk up the strip to Flamingo then come back down the other side. Sid and Stinky said they were excited to accompany the girls, while Gerald said he was gonna run back to his suite to see if Arnold wanted to come.

Phoebe watched as Helga's eyes went dull and she stared at the ground for a second. The group seemed subdued as they went down the elevator to the lobby. Helga was horrified and knew that they were all thinking about how awkward things had been with everything since that horrible night. Helga seemed determined to not let it bother her and was as boisterous and inappropriate as possible, making the group laugh and blush. After Patti and Harold were in the rent-a-car and heading out to Henderson, complete with foolproof directions, the group wandered around the lobby area, looking at the lush vegetation and beautiful architecture.

When Arnold and Gerald finally caught up to them they'd explored the hotel gift shop and the front gardens. They headed out over the little bridge that led to the strip, then headed north, laughing and commenting on all the beautiful sights. They marveled at the massive scale of the Bellagio, the beautiful hotel and its fabulous water fountains. They stopped in front of the giant fountains, pausing as the girls sang along with the ending strains "All That Jazz", snapping pictures with their cameras, Lila begged them to wait a bit so she could film a whole water show. The group acquiesced, loitering around the stone railing, watching the other tourists pass by and interact with the line of 'maniacs in stupid Halloween costumes' as Helga said.

The minutes ticked by, with the group being infected by the electric feeling down there on the street below the giant hotels. When the music finally kicked in, Gerald grabbed Phoebe's hand and swung her about, dancing around to "My Heart Will Go On."

"I'd love to dance with you, Stinky, ever so much, but I'm filming" Lila's whisper caused the tall man's shoulder's to droop before his eyes landed on Helga who was currently berating a young couple who had bumped into her. He grabbed her brandished fist and swung her in a circle before drawing her back in and swaying with her. Her head tilted back and she let loose a full throated laugh before turning with Stinky in the dance. She moved gracefully, drawing eyes as they waltzed around the balcony.

Arnold had been standing by Lila and turned when Stinky had walked toward Helga. Sid watched as Arnold's eyes lingered on the skin of Helga's legs that was revealed when the dress swung through the air as she spun away from Stinky. He rolled his eyes and grabbed Rhonda's hand, leading her in a miserable attempt at a tango, the girls laughed as the boys tried to dance and spin them before trading partners. Stinky paraded Rhonda about, dipping and twirling her, while Sid had far more success with his tango with Helga for a partner. She swung her leg up around his hip as he dipped her, earning the two of them impromptu applause. Helga stood up, blushing from the attention, and quickly smoothing her skirt down from the tops of her thighs where it had climbed while dancing.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," She muttered as the clapping got louder. "Criminy! You act like you've never seen anyone dance before." Her irritated voice shook as she took refuge by Phoebe who knew better than to comment on her dance. Finally Lila proclaimed she was done and the group continued along the street and up through the rotunda, crowded onto the escalator with the rest of humanity (it seemed) and onto a balcony which overlooked the intersection of Las Vegas Boulevard and Flamingo.

They marveled at Caesars' front plaza as they crossed over the pedestrian walkway to Bally's, eyes flitting from one giant neon sign to the other, where beautiful girls in skimpy bikinis and shirtless guys with tight shorts gallivanted across the pixels. They paused for pictures in the middle of the overpass, taking shots down the strip, to get the scope of it all, the immense buildings and endless streams of cars in both directions. They all teased each other, edging in and throwing up bunny ears in each other's pictures, making funny faces, and teasing each other about the packs of cards that guys handed out on the strip. Lila and Rhonda were horrified by the stacks of naked girls, while Helga complained about it being sexist and where were the cards with naked guys, but then she laughed and grabbed everyone's packs before they threw them on the floor, like everyone else that passed by.

"I'm gonna make a deck of cards out of these things…it'll be hilarious. We can use them during our drinking games. I may even give them to the bride and groom as their wedding present." Everyone else laughed along with Helga, at her outrageous suggestion, but Arnold went silent, his face pale at the mention of drinking games. His silence was noted by Gerald, but everyone else was having too much fun gamboling down the strip to notice his discomfiture. Helga let the rest of the group laugh, but she looked at Arnold's stricken expression with something like satisfaction. They stood in the space in front of Bally's listening to the street performers and watching other tourists pose for pictures with lunatics dressed as super heroes or children's cartoon characters.

One particular performer drew Helga's eyes as she watched a teen boy banging and plucking on a guitar making an amazing sound come out. She stepped closer and saw the words on his cardboard sign, tucked up to stand on top of his open guitar case, The Dime Store Novelist. As the rest of the group kept walking she hung back and threw in a five dollar bill, smiling as he raised his head to beam at her. She also threw in her business card, telling him to contact her soon. She'd put her entertainment contacts to good use, and had a good friend who ran a record company, and this would hopefully be something he could market.

She turned to catch up with her group when she saw Phoebe beaming at her, and Arnold regarding her oddly. She ignored him and wrapped her arm around Phoebe's shoulders rattling off some random fact about the hotels that stood in front of them, such as the Eiffel Tower's restaurant, and the underground shops that connected Bally's and the Paris. They continued down the street, looking down the block ahead to where they could see a hint of the giant green hotel, as well as the pyramid, and the castle. New York was just to the side, past their hotel on the next block.

"CRIMINY! I'm walking here!" Helga's shout startled the group as they started to cross from the front of the Paris to the next hotel, the Planet Hollywood. The taxi driver made a rude gesture and Helga made one back. The group shook their heads as other tourists shouted at the crazy drivers that almost creamed them as they tried to traverse the pedestrian crossing. The group goggled at the modern exterior of the Planet Hollywood, so different from the faithful recreation of the Paris fountains and architecture. The gleaming chrome and illuminated signs captivated them and they had to constantly apologize to each other as they ran into each other and elbowed or knocked someone as those with cameras (Lila and Sid mostly) tried to snap pictures of everything.

They were less impressed when they passed a strip mall stationed between the PH and the MGM, but all of a sudden they were gawking at the pair of Showgirls stationed out front of a gleaming structure. They watched as Helga stepped up and asked for a string of beads that they had draped over their wrists. The statuesque beauties told her that she had to dance for them, Helga, being Helga, did a little can-can kick and then shimmied making the pair laugh. They each gave her a string of beads, one silver and one blue, and Helga quickly slipped them over her head, pausing to pose with the girls for Phoebe and Lila.

The group was then asking to run into the CocaCola store and the M&M World, Helga grabbed Arnold's wrist, since he was the closest person to her, and the only one wearing a visible watch. She then decreed they had about 15 minutes before they had to head back to the hotel. The group split up, wandering about the different areas in the large complex. Sid and Stinky were whining when they got dragged away from the NASCAR display on the third floor to leave.

As they crossed the street at Tropicana, the sun beat down on them relentlessly, causing Sid and Stinky to remove the outer shirts they had worn over their t-shirts. Arnold and Gerald were sweating in their polo shirts, unwilling to take off their shirts, unlike some less self-conscious tourists. Phoebe took off her blouse, tying it around her waist and exposing the lacy grey camisole she'd worn underneath. Rhonda had worn a beautiful linen dress in beige with red embroidery, with matching red sunglasses and hat, and was not at all bothered by the arid weather. Lila and Helga both had worn sundresses of loose cotton that were suited to the hot weather, but where Lila had a cute straw hat with her sunglasses, Helga only had her sunglasses. The further they trudged, the more the heat affected them, causing their skin to glisten with sweat. Arnold was starting to itch along his shoulders, cursing himself for forgetting the sunscreen earlier.

They paused out front of the New York, New York to stare up at the Statue of Liberty and the recreation of the New York skyline, laughing and pointing things out, recalling outings and school field trips to some of the buildings represented. Helga stared at the top of the shiny façade, her mind traveling back to a moment when she'd been standing at the top, terrified to get closer to the edge to look down. Her mind traveled to the hand that had slipped into hers, held tight as it dragged her towards the edge, forcing her to confront her fears and showing her how beautiful the view was. She smiled at Phoebe, grateful that her friend had stuck by her all these years, and shown her how beautiful things could be if you got over your fear. She spontaneously hugged her best friend, causing a bunch of laughter to erupt and flash bulbs to go off around them. Gruffly she stepped back and brandished a fist at them, muttering about nosy busybodies.

"C'mon, my feet are killing me and knowing this lot, we're gonna be late for our reservations!" Helga's statement caused them to hustle up the sidewalk, back towards their opulent hotel. They all sighed as they walked down the west side of the Strip, for the tall hotels protected them from the afternoon sun, for the most part anyway. They were mostly quiet as they walked until Helga had an outburst. "Criminy, it's so weird here, this one strip of hotels taller than anything, but then nothing but desert around," she looked out between the gaps in the hotels, to the spaces where you could see the valley rise up around you. The others looked around too, but they didn't see the wonder in the fact that such a tiny place could house things so big, Helga was left to wonder alone.

Finally back in the cool air conditioned climate of the hotel, they all breathed sighs of relief. They walked through the lobby, loving the beautiful glass and shiny gold everywhere. Once they waited for the bank of elevators they were more subdued, more aware of the 'posh' people that surrounded them. They all looked to Rhonda, who had purchased the suites for the week, as her wedding gift. She returned their glances with hauteur, her smug smirk pronounced as she pressed the button for the elevator to their suite. There was another group of people waiting, and as they all shoved into the elevator Helga and Arnold somehow got wedged into the corner.

Helga's back pressed into the cool metal of the elevator wall, and she was keenly aware of Arnold's warm body in front of her. She sucked in her breath as he was pushed even closer to her, his jeans brushing against her bare legs. His back was just barely brushing her chest, his shirt catching on the fabric of her dress and chafing her nipples through her dress. Her face colored as she felt the need to press her thighs together. On the third floor a woman got on with her daughter, wet and dressed in swim clothes and sarongs. This caused Arnold to press even further into her, his jean clad ass pressing into the cradle of her hips, his back flattening her breasts, and his legs entangled with her own. She pressed even harder into the corner when he turned to face her, knocking into the guy on his left. The gentleman's murmur of irritation at being shunted aside was low in her ears, she couldn't bring herself to look up into his eyes.

Her eyes stared at the hollow of his throat, red and splotchy looking against the soft cotton collar of his polo shirt. She watched his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed, she dropped her gaze even lower, to where the grey cotton pressed against the bright blue of her dress, to the shadow of her cleavage. Her chest heaved and she nearly cursed at the red flush that slowly spread up from her décolletage to her neck and across her cheeks. The door dinged but there didn't seem to be any space added if anything he was pressed closer, his arms coming up on either side of her shoulders, creating a cage with his body, she tried to shrink back even farther cursing the fact that his proximity caused her spine to melt.

She peeked over his shoulder, but saw that no one else had noticed them yet. She didn't know whether she was relieved or irritated that no one had called him out yet. Least of all herself. Why couldn't she just push him away, turn away, stop shivering, not have goosebumps, not feel that heated tug in the lowest part of her pelvis, ANYTHING? Her nipples had hardened and she had to resist the urge to stretch and rub herself against him like a cat. She couldn't bring herself to look up at him, horrified of the revulsion she'd see in his face, the same revulsion she'd seen all those months ago.

- I O I - I O I - I O I- I O I – I O I - I O I - I O I - I O I- I O I - I O I- I O I -

I live in Vegas, so it is hard for me to remember what the tourists do, but I love to show off the different sides of my home…by the way The Dime Store Novelist really is a great musician, and I actually met him on the strip, playing outside of Bally's for a Rolling Stone contest. Check out his stuff! and please PLease PLEASE review - LP :)


	6. Chapter 6

LunarianPrincess

Title: What Happens in Vegas

Chapter 6

Summary: A wedding in Vegas leads to a very interesting discovery, and an embarrassing revelation.

Warnings: Major adult actions… well there was in previous chapters

Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold!

Sorry its been so long between updates… My father had a heart attack last year and I've been crazy busy with work and getting ready for auditions, but here it is. Hope you enjoy!

This is dedicated to **thespedlife **on tumblr, who reminded me that there are people still reading this fic. So thank you.

- I O I - I O I - I O I- I O I – I O I - I O I - I O I - I O I- I O I - I O I- I O I -

"Back here!" Arnold called, twisting and turning in the mirror to see if he had gotten aloe on all the red skin on the upper part of his back. He saw Gerald appear in the mirror and nodded at him, grabbing his shirt to put it back on. He listened to Gerald explain the plan of walking around the strip as he pulled his shirt on, the fabric sticking to his shoulders where the aloe hadn't dried yet. He shoved his wallet in his back pocket before sliding his sunglasses into the collar of his shirt and following Gerald to the lobby.

In the elevator he avoided Gerald's eyes. Arnold knew he was seriously screwing up the weekend, and resolved to not be awkward anymore. He was going to try and recapture his friendship with Helga. Maybe if he pretended that night never happened, they could go back to being friends. If he could just forget how insane that sounded it could really happen. He let out a tiny sigh as the doors dinged and opened onto the lobby.

Arnold followed along silently as the group walked over the walkway and out onto the street, his eyes following Helga's every move. Once Gerald sent him a meaningful glance he tried to focus on anything but her, and how she looked in her soft little dress, or how he knew about the lacy bit of fabric that was keeping her top up. He tried to watch the end of the water show, even siding with Lila when she made her plea to watch a whole one. He leaned against the stone barricades, ignoring the heat that seeped into his back and legs from the sun-warmed stone. It was still hot for late September, the sun beating down on them. It was nowhere near mid-summer temperatures, but the desert was warm and the concrete just absorbed the heat, to spew it back later in middle of the night.

Arnold was distracted by seeing all the glamorous cars weaving in and out of the minivans and billboard trucks on the strip. He watched as a man in a yellow Ferrari weaved his way through traffic, unaffected by the traffic or staring eyes of star struck tourists. When he finally turned back it was to Stinky swinging Helga around to the music that had started. Arnold's throat went even drier as Helga spun and the lightweight blue cotton soared above her knees. The roaring in his ears drowned out the laughs of his friends, the roar of the fountains, the soaring music, even the clapping of the crowd when Sid swept her into a tango. The familiar steps looked so different from the outside, he greedily watched her lithe limbs as she moved through the dance, showcasing skills much more honed than Sid. He couldn't suppress the jealous rage that settled in his gut, mingling with the lust already entrenched there, as Helga wrapped her leg high on Sid's hip. It lifted her dress to a scandalous height, showing off a smooth length of thigh. Arnold's throat made an audible click as he tried to swallow and pull his eyes away as she hurriedly smoothed her dress down her legs.

He was so focused on trying to keep himself in check that he didn't even notice what they were doing until Gerald slung his arm across sunburned shoulders, he let out a tiny hiss before smiling for the group with the cameras in front of him. He even managed to pose for one with his arm around Helga. Granted it was cause Lila wanted pictures of the bride and groom, then the best man and maid of honor. Honestly, he didn't care why he got to have his arm around her, he just relished it, for the brief seconds it lasted. Then she was off and down the escalator, striding through the crowds like they were invisible. She complained to the guys handing out packs of cards with naked girls on them, wondering why there were no naked men. Arnold was horribly embarrassed when she mentioned using them for cards for their drinking games as she grabbed each persons stack.

His face drained of blood as he flashed back to the moment when Helga had finished her shot and climbed in his lap, he remembered the smug smiles on Lila and Phoebe's face, he remembered Gerald's guffaws and the snickers from Sid and Stinky, he even remembered Rhonda's "Finally!" comment. And then he flashed on Helga's face as she sat on the floor, a single tear tracking down her right cheek before she launched herself to her feet and gave him a black eye. The first time she'd hit him since they were in junior high, and boy did she make it count. But that pain was nothing compared to the gut wrenching ache he'd felt when she'd started crying.

Luckily Gerald was the only one who noticed his expression, and wisely Gerald just gave him a grim smile before following the rest of the group along the sidewalk, pausing to see musicians or artist's works. Arnold hung back and watched as Phoebe and Gerald walked along, oblivious to everything as they smiled at each other. He wished he could have that, the affection, that connection, he sighed as he realized he'd always had it, he just had never considered it romantically.

This line of thought kept him distracted til they were finally back in the air-conditioned haven of the lobby. Passing the main bank of elevators the group quieted as they went to the express elevators which would take them to their suites. Rhonda sauntered to the wall and pressed the gleaming button to call one of the elevators, smiling smugly at the group's impressed silence. A few more people amassed in the small hallway, and there was a rush of movement as the light announced the arrival of an elevator. Helga scampered to the elevator as it opened, pressing the button for their floor repeatedly as she bemoaned her tired feet and wondered how she would ever be ready for dinner in time. The group laughed and scooted back as more people pushed their way into the elevator.

Arnold's body was so tense when the crowd separated them from their group and shoved them into the corner. Helga was stuck behind him, wedged into the corner and trapped by his larger body. He could feel her nearness throughout his body, that tightness in his gut, the tingle at the base of his head, the goosebumps rising on his arms. He prayed that the people would get off quickly. Somehow he just knew that some cosmic force, some karmic prankster, was laughing at him up there, because the elevator stopped and two more people squished into the already cramped space. He was forced to move further back, as the man to his right stepped back and the woman on his left stepped to the right. He could feel the cradle of her hips press against his back, his temperature rising and a shiver traveled up his spine.

Feeling her body plastered along his back was playing havoc with his body, so he spun quickly, jarring the man to her left. He didn't even apologize, the out of character reaction driven by his preoccupation with her. He stared down at her, noticing how the flush from her cheeks flowed down her necks and onto the tops of her breasts. The thought that he wondered how hot that flushed skin would feel on his tongue startled him enough to take a miniscule step back and focus his eyes firmly on hers, or they would if she hadn't been staring resolutely at the floor. He was so grateful that she wasn't looking at him, he wouldn't have to see that peculiar look in her eyes for once, the hurt mixed in with the defiance. The terrible vulnerability that came of betrayal in her normally frank and challenging blue stare. His heart ached as he thought of the tears that had shone in her eyes as she had stared up at him from at his feet.

"Helga, I really wanted to say…" The ding and Stinky's plaintive exclamation of joy overshadowed the final word. Her eyes raised to his throat, her face remarkably impassive despite the high color spreading up her chest. She continued to stare at his throat until enough people cleared out that he could no longer keep her in this position without it looking suspicious, although it had already been HORRIBLY conspicuous to their friends. Some viewed the scene with commiseration, some with amusement, and finally Gerald and Phoebe with something like hope and relief.

The group piled out of the elevator, spilling into the hallway with varying amounts of enthusiasm. Helga slowly padded down the hallway, each step measured, her breathing subdued and her eyes locked on the carpet where her feet were placed deliberately. Arnold could see the rage building inside her, while most untrained eyes would just see a cautious woman. Arnold opened his mouth to call out to her, but was stopped by a gentle hand on his forearm. Phoebe looked up at him and shook her head slightly. He took a deep breath before dipping his chin and dropping his eyes, acknowledging her silent rebuke.

Helga stood in front of her mirror, twisting her neck this way and that to make sure the bow lie flat against her back. The dress kept bunching funny under the bow, and every time she tried to straighten the bow, the fabric creased. Cursing under her breath she stalked out to the central area of the room and shouted for Phoebe. Hearing the familiar response, Helga turned to contemplate the now closed and locked door separating her from Arnold. Every fiber of her being longed to dash to the door and throw it wise open and demand answers. To finally receive satisfaction for all the crazy and consuming questions that had been in her head for months.

Just as she was about to go to the door, Phoebe emerged and laughed when presented with Helga's back and an exasperated huff. No explanation was needed, the offending fabric was smoothed and with a better, fuller bow squarely at the center of her back. Helga spun towards Phoebe, letting the light shimmer across the rich fabric. Black velvet dress with a corset bodice and a hot pink peplum, what more could a girl ask for. A tiny pink jewel glittered in the hollow of her throat, just below a black velvet ribbon tied snuggly around her throat.

Phoebe made the appropriate sounds of admiration before Helga complimented her on her own resplendent dress. A simple shift of pale blue raw silk, it floated around the petite woman and looked magnificent with her dark black hair and her light skin. Helga disappeared into her room to slip on her Stuart Weitzman hot pink pumps. They added a majestic 5 inches to her height, letting her tower over the tiny Phoebe, and bringing her up to near Gerald's height. She tried to ignore the thought that it made her taller than Arnold, the sly satisfaction bringing the blonde back to the forefront of her mind.

She shrugged her shoulders, as if the physical action could influence her thoughts. Trying to gain back that distance she glanced in the mirror and acknowledged how fierce she looked. Once she had shaken off the thoughts of Arnold and her feeling of playing at being a woman she went back to join Phoebe at the door. Helga grabbed both her and Phoebe's jackets, Helga's a lace bolero and Phoebe's a diaphanous fabric that was for ornamentation rather than warmth, which in the arid desert made quite a bit of sense. She laid them over her left arm and swung open the door with her right. Ushering Phoebe out of the suite she made sure the door closed firmly behind her before knocking on the door a bit down the hallway and then continuing on to the boy's suite.

Lila was the first to emerge behind her, and she acknowledged the redheads compliments on her outfit with a wink and a nod, the same as she did when Rhonda finally sauntered out of the room. The girls hovered outside the door to the boy's room and when they finally emerged there was a round of good natured wolf whistles and catcalls, which the girls all preened at. Helga corralled the group towards the elevator, anxious to avoid Arnold and equally concerned about appearing uncaring. She had positioned herself so that Arnold was one of the first people to get on the elevator and she was the last, so she was in the front by the panel of buttons and he was in the far corner from her.

They pulled the SUV from valet, and while the group tried to pile in, Sid, Rhonda, and Helga hailed a cab and jumped in, telling the driver their destination. Helga was still a bit pensive but luckily riding with Sid and Rhonda afforded her time to pull her protective layer back up, and mask firmly in place she began to point out interesting things while the cab quickly outdistanced the SUV. The driver avoided the strip and made it to the hotel pretty quickly, and the cabbie even pointed out the Thomas & Mack, and a couple other local hotspots. They soon pulled up to the Hotel's valet, and once they emerged and paid they looked around the front entrance. Helga and Rhonda had time to explore the lovely foyer and Sid even managed to get some snapshots with the King before the rest of the group arrived. Once the SUV was in valet Lila exclaimed that they needed to get a group picture with Elvis, complete with Stinky letting out a curse when the King's bronze hand whacked the side of his head.

After the touristy things the group wandered through the casino floor, taking in the gigantic geometric chandeliers and the uniform looking cocktail waitresses and dealers, they then wandered through the dim offshoot, a hallway whose entrance was lined with slot machines before becoming shadowed entrances to restaurants. The elaborate entrance to Benihana's was duly remarked upon, and while the boys grabbed some low cushioned chairs, the girls ambled down the walk that led to a faux bridge and overlooked a beautiful rock garden with working fountain. The group snapped pictures of the little Japanese oasis, cleverly hidden among the opulence of Las Vegas. They were just about to return to the lounge area when a surprising burst of color appeared on the wall. Faux fireworks! They marveled at the tiny lights embedded in the dark walls and the accompanying soundtrack of whistling and exploding booms.

Rejoining the boys in the lounge there were pleased to note that their arrival was just after the waitress's and so a couple people ordered cocktails before dinner, although most were just waiting for the food. Soon, a woman in a traditional kimono and obi approached them and announced their table was ready. They walked past the little garden and paused at a giant red structure that housed an elevator, the girls and Gerald piled in while the rest of the boys elected to walk up the staircase. Once on the second floor they were ushered up a few steps then into their own private room. They claimed seats around the giant flattop and shouted out drink orders to the woman who stood in the room.

A couple platters of sushi were ordered after umbrella topped drinks and bottles of sake arrived. The group started the evening off with fun recollections and familiar anecdotes and were relatively tame, but as the sake was poured and the general atmosphere pervaded, eventually the stories were more ribald and the anecdotes had a dash of lurid detail. Talk quieted when the cook arrived, and they were awed by his flippant knife skills and his teasing manner. The requisite tricks were well received and the more they clapped and cheered the more crazy tricks the chef attempted.

The group applauded when the chef had finished the final meal, and Gerald slipped him a twenty as he pulled his cart from behind the grill and went to wheel it out of the room. The group leisurely ate the amazing meal and finished up the drinks. Gerald and Phoebe were sitting together, his arm around her and her head on his shoulder. The group oohed and ahhed, and Lila snapped a few photos, asking them to get close together, and even solicited the waiter into taking a group shot. Finally the group tired of the pictures and when Lila went to take one of Helga she responded with "aw buzz off." Lila laughed good naturedly but put her camera away.

Finally the bill was settled and the group was rounding up to leave the restaurant. It was only 9 and the group lamented already going back to the hotel. Helga suggested staying at this hotel a little longer, explore the casino a bit, maybe play some, before they headed back to their rooms for the night. Everyone agreed and Helga announced that before they did anything she had to go to the bathroom. There was a chorus of agreements and they made their way out the restaurant and down to the right, where the bathrooms were hidden behind a pillar and a mirror. The group disbanded and filtered into the brightly lit bathroom, quite a change from the dim hallways and restaurant. Helga finished quickly and stared at her reflection in the small antechamber lined with benches and mirrors. She held her lip gloss limply in her left hand but was really staring at the dark circles under her eyes, the tight mouth, tense even now.

She finally applied the gloss and sank down on a bench as she waited for the rest of the girls to assemble. They trickled out of the stalls, pausing to reapply makeup, straighten clothes, fix shoes, and all the other girly primping behaviors. As Helga watched their carefree gallivanting she began to get irritated, why should she be so timid because of that stupid football head? Just because he'd rejected her didn't mean anything, it was just his stupidity for not appreciating her. The fuzzy buzz that had pervaded her brain at dinner settled into a jangle and she knew she needed another drink to loosen the tightness in her. With that in mind she headed out of the bathroom and while walking down the dim hallway saw a little lounge tucked off to the side. A band was playing some old school 80s pop hit and she shimmied her way to the bar and ordered her drink. Bacardi and Coke. Simple, smooth, and a bit of a bite; exactly like her now that she thought about it. She also ordered a round of shots. The girls cheered as the bartender lined them up.

The boys even clapped her on the back and thanked her, well, all except Arnold, and Stinky who was to be DD. She grabbed Arnold's shot and knocked that back, along with a snide remark about the stupid football head. As the rum hit the back of her throat and trickled down she began to smile. The group left the lounge, after dancing to some Tina Turner song, and loitered on the casino floor. Gerald and Sid threw some money on the craps tables while Rhonda and Phoebe sat down at the blackjack table. Helga followed Lila and the two grabbed a spot at the roulette wheel. They cashed in and grabbed their little markers. Helga's blue and Lila's green. They lined up bets and passed some time, eventually an hour had passed, along with a few more drinks. Helga cashed in up about $120 and Lila had won around $300, which pleased the redhead to no end.

Once the group had cashed in and finished exploring it was a few minutes to midnight. Phoebe and Lila were beginning to complain about being tired while Stinky and Sid were desperate not to let the Vegas trip pass them by without heading to a proper strip club. Rhonda was all for checking out a seedy strip joint, eager to show off how blasé she found everything, even titillation. Helga's veins were singing and her pulse pounded with lust and she thought a strip club sounded fine and dandy. In the end, after quite a bit of arguing, Gerald would escort Lila and Phoebe back to the hotel while the rest of the group would take the SUV to a local strip joint

- I O I - I O I - I O I- I O I – I O I - I O I - I O I - I O I- I O I - I O I- I O I -

Sorry it's not super long… but here's the next little bit… And we're off to a strip club? What debauchery can our friends get into now? IF you have any requests for this please drop me a line!


End file.
